Known molded electronic component technology includes such molded electronic components as molded resonators and coils. These known molded components have a major limitation in that they are difficult to mount on circuit boards. Typically, these molded components fall into two main categories. First, those that have short leads extending from the main molded component body which require hand placement followed by separate solder reflowing due to the components difficult placement characteristics. Second, those molded components which have the tendency of creating microphonics, due to the moving or vibrating of the component during use, caused by the long leads of the component. Modern manufacturing techniques require that the majority, if not all, of the electronic components found in an assembly be capable of being surface mounted in order to increase manufacturing cycle times and to also minimize the problem of microphonics. By being able to have all components surface mountable, solder clad processes can then be utilized which shorten manufacturing cycle times and at the same time reduce microphonics. A need thus exists for a molded electronic component which can overcome the major mounting limitations found in prior art molded components.